Grita, princesita rota
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU: Deku Villain]. —… ¿Me dejas… gritar? / E Izuku sólo la (ad)mira sin soltar palabras alegando dentro suyo lo mucho que le encanta esa imagen. / Y sus gritos son como música para sus oídos.


**Título:** Grita, princesita rota.

 **Personajes:** Izuku Midoriya y Ochaco Uraraka.

 **Pairing:** Dekuraka/IzuOcha.

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU: Deku científico malvado. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y bastante OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, dolorosas y sádicas. Amor psicótico.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Terror, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1560.

 **Notas:** Ja, ja. Apenas vi la imagen de Deku villano loco no pude contenerme, _necesitaba_ escribir de él, pero como sería muy poco interesante decidí añadirle romance con una de las parejas hetero más queridas por el fandom.

¡Espero que les agrade! :D

* * *

 **Summary:** —… ¿Me dejas… gritar? / E Izuku sólo la (ad)mira sin soltar palabras alegando dentro suyo lo mucho que le encanta esa imagen. / Y sus gritos son como música para sus oídos.

* * *

 _ **Grita, princesita rota**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sangre._

Sangre aquí, sangre allá. Sobre la mesa, los instrumentos filosos y la bata blanca. _Muchamucha_ sangre de aroma penetrante a muerte y dolor y terror y—

alegría.

Tanta, tanta alegría que da asco.

( _Le da asco._ )

La observa entonces con sus orbes de esmeralda impuro bañado en hielo seco de un Inframundo congelado al que debería llamar hogar (y oh, _sorpresa_ , lo hace sin titubear). La observa de pies a cabeza, a la fina muñeca de piel de porcelana frágil mancillada en charcos carmesíes y grietas de donde ahondan alegres y bailarines aquellas maldades y filosas cuchillas de mentiras-ilusiones de arcoíris de mil colores. Y en su cabeza aún puesta en su lugar brillan sus ojos de chocolate dulce inundados de polvo estelar con razones de tristeza que son opacadas por su encanto de cristal feliz y brillos de ilusión amarga, ácida.

( _Le da tanto asco._

Porque al final no lo comprende del todo aún. Él porqué esa muchacha, luego de haberla separado de sus padres, amigos y demás, después de haberle arrancado de su vida en sí, ella no demuestre más que una sonrisa y unos ojos de amor distorsionado y brillante en su dirección.

No lo entiende —pero ya no se molesta en intentar descifrarlo—).

Y él sigue observándola en silencio, a todo ese bonito rostro que es afortunada de tener. Esas mejillas que todavía después de tal pérdida de sangre siguen medio adornadas de rubores bellos y deliciosos y tiernos —y le enerva que siga así pero también le hace sonreír porque le parece increíble—. Es tan, tan linda y tan, tan deplorable al mismo tiempo, que le causa ligera gracia y le hace sonreír.

Y entonces dirige su mirada llena de insensibilidad a los labios de la muchachita de hebras de caoba, esos labios de cereza apetecible, llamativa a la simple mirada de instantes que hacen perder la conciencia y hundirse en un pozo de podredumbre disfrazado de amor. Esos mismos labios están apretados con fuerza uno contra otro como si no quisieran dejar escapar algo, algo que podría ser peligroso quizás, algo que no debe ser suelto de ninguna manera.

 _Siente curiosidad._

Y la expresión del joven se suaviza y frunce las cejas de color pasto demostrando su pequeño interés en el (bienestar) estado de su "paciente".

—¿Sucede algo, Ochaco?

La ve sonreír como si algo realmente admirable y conmovedor hubiese pasado frente a sus ojos (y es así —porque la ha llamado por su nombre y, _ah_..., ama escuchar cada letra salir de la boca del desquiciado científico— y es la única razón al mismo tiempo) y eso de cierta manera le conmueve _solo un poquito_ , porque la ve más linda que antes.

( _Pero eso no tacha que le encante, ame el verla con esa expresión dolorosa y llena de desesperación en cuanto le clava mil y un cuchillas de odio y repulsión y le bañe en sus rechazos y le golpee con el frío odio que es dueño._

 _Luego de arrancarle lo que consideraba una maldición: su Particularidad._ )

Y la ve abrir ligeramente los labios, con lentitud y temblores, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Sus ojos están brillantes en rojo a causa de tantas lágrimas derramadas y su cabello pegado a su piel nívea por culpa del sudor. Igualmente le parece una escena de lo más admirable.

Y entonces oye su respiro perderse en la oscura y fría habitación llena de sombras de demonios y gritos de almas en pena que claman su soledad —la de él.

—... ¿Me dejas... gritar?

La voz le ha salido quebrada y débil y suplicante y tan, tan sublimehermosapreciosaperfecta que—

(lo conmueve

sólo un poco más)

no puede negarse a ello.

Sus labios de papel dejan de tener forma recta y se curvan en una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y (asco) calma.

Le parece tan dulce el que ella haya reparado en pedir permiso para gritar todo su sufrimiento —el que él le hace pasar.

Y—

 _cómo se atreve a preguntárselo de todas formas._

—Adelante —suelta con ilusiones de dulzura efímera que la vuelven a llenar a ella de esperanzas inútiles—. Pero antes de hacerlo...

La desata y la pone de pie con esfuerzos (ella ha perdido el peso que tenía al apenas llegas, y ¡oh! igual se ve hermosa) y quitándose la preciada bata blanca la pone en sus diminutos y frágiles hombros. Y al verla temblar cree por un instante que se romperá como una fina copa de cristal a la orilla de un peligroso acantilado. Es perturbador, de cierto modo, teme —algo en su interior _le grita_ que es peligroso, que tiene que parar—, y teme mucho porque ya no sabe qué más hacer y se da cuenta de lo descuidado que ha sido —se da cuenta de que le aterra que algo acabe con la insignificante existencia de la muchachita.

Empero ella le detiene los pensamientos cuando alza la mirada y una sonrisa temblorosa adorna sus preciosos labios de cereza de primavera, y se siente quemar algo, o más bien siente como si alguno de los huesos de su costilla le perforara el corazón sin piedad, sin tiempo a crear algo que lo evite. (Y eso sí es patético).

Ella le mira, con la confusión quemando en sus ojos de chocolate inundado de un mar que no podría describirse qué sentimientos reales alberga.

 _Pero_ —

 _no dura mucho._

Y la joven aparta la mirada desquiciada para posarla sobre el suelo pintado de rojo y lleno de cicatrices como su mismo cuerpo, y se encorva sujetando entre sus manos y apretando la tela blanca y manchada. Hace un rostro de suma impotencia y se muerde los labios de cereza ácida y deja huir a la sangre con albedrío de (no) saber dónde terminará. Y se derrumba como la torre de una princesita soñadora que después de tanto esperar al —imbécil— príncipe azul por tanto tiempo ya ha quedado en el olvido y pudriéndose en su soledad y debilidad.

( _Cae, cae, cae. Ladrillo a ladrillo._

 _Y grita._ )

Grita con fuerza, con toda la voz que tiene. El sonido inunda ese espacio y golpea las paredes y rebota y rebota y rebota. No se detiene y sigue gritando.

 _Ah, ah, ah._

La princesita ya no aguanta.

 _Ah, ah, ah._

La princesita ha caído.

 _Ah, ah, ah._

La princesita se ha roto (y grita).

Y sus pedazos lloran desconsolados, hacen una balada de sufrimiento y desesperación porque ya no hay reparo para ellos. Se quedan sollozantes y amargos acompañando sus soledades y curuvicas. Se convierten en una danza, una obra maestra de repudio hacia sus congéneres porque no han sabido soportarlo y mantener intacta a la princesa.

La princesa que grita todavía. La que tiene el cabello de otoño cálido—frío y los ojos de remolinos de café dulce y fuerte y el rostro mojado en gotas de repulsión e ira e impotencia y las mejillas llenas del color de una apetecible manzana y los labios de cereza envenenada. La preciosa muchacha ya no aguantó y se quebró.

(Oh, pobre, tú «jovencita rota» que te ahogas en tus tristezas y dolores y soledad y que no soportas tu corazón roto pero sí mil cuchillas reales clavando tu pecho y haciendo un hoyo amargo de silencios abrumadores.)

E Izuku sólo la (ad)mira sin soltar palabras gritando dentro suyo lo mucho que le encanta esa imagen. Esa que por meses ha tratado de conseguir —y lo ha logrado— por medio de torturas insanas y sin piedad. Y ama, adora, le encanta esa expresión de polvo de huesos rotos como un cristal finísimo. Es sublime.

Y sus gritos son como música para sus oídos.

Y la hará gritar cuántas veces sean necesarias hasta saciarse de su exquisita voz rozando con la incertidumbre y la desesperante realidad de que no tiene vida, de que está a manos de la muerte —sus manos—. Y sabe perfectamente mejor que nadie que ella va a obedecer.

( _Y le cantará maldiciones de sirena asesina a viva voz desgarrada en mares de silencio con la carne abierta donde danzan los gusanos que escriben su destino sellado—_

 _el que ambos comparten._ )

Y ella, un tiempo después, atada a la mesa y con marcas de sufrimiento rojo en los brazos y piernas, le volverá a preguntar:

—¿Me dejas gritar?

Y él responderá con distorsionado cariño-amor disfrazado en frío hielo de Inframundo lleno de demonios crueles un:

—Sí, Ochaco.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
